The Angelic Consorts of the God of Destruction
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Shiba Tatsuya, a demi-God among magicians, with the personality to match. This God bound by shackles earned the love of five wonderful woman. This is the story of those angels who kneels before the God of Destruction...Possible OCC! One chapter for each girl! Chapter 5 UP! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Angelic Consorts of the God of Destruction **

**Chapter 1: Saegusa Mayumi**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

My name is Saegusa Mayumi; I am a daughter of the Saegusa Clan, one of the Ten Masters Clan. I am the former Student Council President of First High School, and I am one-third of the strongest era of said school.

I also happen to be a woman in love.

Who is the man that I love?

His name is Shiba Tatsuya.

To explain why I had fallen in love with him, let me share my life with you all.

As stated above, I am a member of the Saegusa Clan, the only clan among the Ten Masters Clan who can rival the Yotsuba in terms of power, and that is saying something considering how infamous that clan of demons is. Though I am the eldest daughter of that clan, I am not the heir of the Saegusa Clan, yet my powers are on par with my elder brothers and even among the heirs and heiresses of the Ten Masters Clan, my powers either rivals or surpasses theirs.

And that is my curse.

I do not want to sound boastful or vain, but I am very powerful and my powers are still growing as I speak. I am also a beautiful woman with a great body, in my opinion anyway and I heard many people agreeing with my line of thinking, including the man who I currently want to date.

All of that, together with the power that the Saegusa name holds, makes me a very desirable bachelorette and my father takes advantage of that.

I lost count at how many times my father paraded me around in parties and social gatherings, flaunting me like I'm some kind of prize that is worth to be fought. I love my dad, don't get me wrong, and I do understand the reason why he does that to me, for the sake of increasing the influence of the clan, but the attention that it brings me tends to be an irritant, but for Dad's and the clan's sake, I will endure.

Things I do for the family.

Now, by doing this, my father unintentionally or intentionally, I don't know what's running in his head most of the time, garnered me many suitors, most of them annoying. Still, I endured; I am, after all, the eldest daughter of the clan and it is better for me to suffer than my little sisters.

From the time I was in Junior High all the way to the day I graduated from High School, the number of arranges dates that I attended could only be rival by the number of marriage proposals that I received. My suitors range from direct descendants of the Ten Masters Clan, with the exception of the Yotsuba, from members of the Ten Masters Clan from the most prominent clans of the Extras from the most influential clans of the Hundred Families all the way to influential and rich businessmen.

Being the good daughter that I am, I granted all my suitors' one date, just one, to see if I can be enthralled by them. Out of the dozens and dozens of my suitors, none of them were able to wow me enough to grant them a second date.

How could I grant them a second date in the first place?

Most of my suitors, not all, but most, are shallow men who things that they can buy my affection with money and/or gifts and most of them do not know how to treat a woman.

They expected a kiss in the first date with me. Not going to happen!

Some are just not that interested in me. They are slightly interested in me but either their hearts belongs to somebody else or they are only force by their families to court me and go out with me.

At least those people treated me politely, that's a plus.

And then there are few who I genuinely like, and whom I consider close acquaintances or friends. Those people are the ones who I consider granting a second date.

But after contemplating for a bit, I rejected the notion and expelled it from my mind.

Why? Simple actually.

It is not because they are not rich enough for me. I am not that shallow and the Saegusa clan has more money to last us a life time.

It is not because they are not handsome enough for me. Some of them are supermodel worthy that much I would admit.

It is not because their families are not that grand compare to mine. It would be foolish of me to even consider that because only the Yotsuba can rival the Saegusa.

The reason why I rejected granting those acceptable men a second date is because of two reasons:

First, they are easily stunned and awed by me. It seems that they all consider me as a very appealing woman and there lies my problem as they easily get flustered by everything I do and they falter whenever I teased them, which is hilarious but also a disappointment.

After all, if they are overwhelmed by me with those silly things, then it would be easy for me to walk all over them. For a life partner, I do not want a submissive husband; I want a husband who can stand equally beside me.

The second reason and the most important reason was that none of them, not a single one of them are strong enough for me.

As a woman born from the Saegusa clan, I am very prejudice when choosing a companion. There are many things that I looked for in a man. I wanted someone strong, handsome, brave, smart, and loyal.

None of my suitors possess more than one or two of the qualities that I want in a man.

I could over look all those qualities though if they possess the one thing I want in a man, but alas, none of them possess that trait, that one trait that I want from a man, a trait that would allow me to overlook their imperfections.

I want my husband to be powerful, more powerful than me.

All of my suitors were not, and would never be, powerful enough for me. Don't get me wrong, some of my magician suitors that I have had power equivalent or just a little better than mine, but that was not what I wanted. I knew it was silly of me since I am consider one of this generation's top magician and a prodigy within my clan but I wanted someone who can outclassed me in every turn possible. I didn't want to be the one doing the protecting. I wanted to be the one who was protected.

With all of this in mind, I am not sure if I can find somebody who can be my dream husband.

Father, knowing this, wanted to marry me off to either Jumonji (Ten) Katsuto, the heir of the Jumonji Clan, or Itsuwa (Five) Hiroshi, the next heir of the Itsuwa Clan.

Both clans are a part of the Ten Masters Clan and both of them are powerful in their own right and yet, they are not strong enough for me.

They will never be strong enough for me.

After five years of having suitors trying to get my hand in marriage, I started to lose hope in trying to find my dream man.

That was until I met him. The diamond that was masquerading as a coal, a man name Shiba Tatsuya.

I've heard about him and he has piqued my interest.

After all, in the written exam, out of a hundred marks, the average mark of all seven subjects in his entrance exam was ninety-six, and he perfected the magic engineer portion, something that not even Rin-chan or A-chan was able to do.

Of course, I want to see this interesting person so I sought him out. I know it's difficult to find him out of the many new students that entered the school, but I really want to meet him.

And it seems that fate was smiling at me that day for I did meet him.

In one of the many benches in the courtyard of First High, I encountered a new student reading from a terminal.

I looked at his appearance and I saw a handsome face shrouded by a cold expression. He was a Course 2 student, which is strange because I could literally feel the power radiating from him.

It was like he was being saturated by a thick layer of psion.

Curious, I approached him and quickly engaged him in a small conversation. I gave him my name and to my surprised, he did not look at me with awe or wonder, and merely returned the courtesy by introducing himself to me.

_"I'm, no, my name is Shiba Tatsuya."_

With a voice empowered only by a small amount of emotion, he introduced himself to me, and I was surprised. His voice might be borderline emotionless and cold, but it was still polite and he was not shaken whatsoever in knowing that I am descendant of the Ten Masters clan.

I am now, officially, interested in him!

I proceeded to try and have him in a conversation but he quickly excuse himself, which is understandable because it seems that I am making him uncomfortable, but still, talking with him, even if it was brief, made me smile for some reason.

As I watch him retreat, I could not help but smile while making a mental note to watch him, to see how interesting he can be.

And I watched him closely and I like what I see, I like it a lot.

Second day of school, I watch him handle being ridiculed by the freshmen of First High School because his sister, Shiba Miyuki, wanted to spend time with him, and I like how he dealt with them.

He ignored them while looking at them with eyes that clearly say 'You are not worth my time or the effort, insect.' Even though CADs were in the verge of being pointed at him, he still remained calm yet I can see from his stance that if anything happens that would harm his younger sister, he will not hesitate to take the offender down.

And as much as I would like to see his abilities, I must do my job as the Student Council President of the school and disperse the fight that threatened to explode.

For my effort, I was rewarded at the sight of Shiba Tatsuya-kun standing up to a close friend of mine and a person that I can consider as an equal, Watanabe Mari. With his calm yet cool demeanor, he was able to talk to Mari-chan without backing off, which prevented the people that were bothering him as well as his peers from getting into trouble.

I was internally delighted by this and I instantly wanted to know more about him.

So to further my agenda, I invited him and his little sister to the Student Council office in the pretence of inviting his little sister, Shiba Miyuki, to the student council.

Technically, I just wanted to have Tatsuya-kun to join me for a brief lunch, but I am going to invite Shiba Miyuki eventually to join the student council anyway, so I decided to hit two birds with one stone, and invited both them, inviting them in such a way that it projected that my invitation was for Tatsuya-kun only, which it is.

When they entered the Student Council Office, I planned to spark a reaction in Tatsuya-kun but to no avail as that young girl, his little sister, ended up stunning me and everyone else in the room with her dazzling beauty and impeccable etiquette.

I know I'm beautiful but that Shiba Miyuki, her beauty is something that can only exist in a painting.

I watched the two siblings interact and I can only think of two things:

One, siblings should not be that close and a brother should not be saying: _"I would like to be lovers if not for the fact that we are related."_

A brother should not be saying that to his little sister nor should the sister be flustered by that kind of statement from her elder brother.

Second, and this baffled me, I felt slightly offended that somebody could spark that kind of reaction from him and I could not. After all, I am beautiful as well, why can't I have him react that way for me?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I went straight to business and invited Shiba Miyuki to join the Student Council. At that invitation, Miyuki-chan tried to coerce me to have Tatsuya-kun to join the Student Council as well, and I wanted to do so but that tradition of only having Course 1 student as a member of the Student Council prevented me from inviting him.

Fortunately, Mari-chan came to the rescue and invited him to be a member of the Public Morale Committee, for curiosity sake and because of the abilities his eyes have. The ability to read Activation Sequence if quite an amazing gift.

I was delighted by this but it seems that he was not that enthusiastic about join. Also Vice-President, Hattori-kun was against the idea. Why did I recruit him to be my Vice-President again? Oh yes, he fancied me and watching him get flustered and stuttered is entertaining.

Hattori-kun greatly voice his objection of having a Course 2 student joining the Public Morale Committee, saying that he doesn't have enough magical prowess to apprehend delinquents and rule breakers. This upset Miyuki-chan which made Tatsuya-kun challenge Hattori-kun into a duel that he accepted haughtily.

The duel between Hattori-kun and Tatsuya-kun lasted for only five seconds. In a flash, Hattori-kun, one of the best fighters of the school, was defeated, and I was beyond impress.

And I was even more impressed because of his exploits as a member of the Public Morale Committee. His success rate was so high that it could rival Mari-chan's track record when she was a freshman.

As I observed him throughout the semester, I could not help but think, there he is, my dream man.

Every trait I want in a man, he has in spades.

He was handsome a notion expressed not only by my own mind, but by the many young female students who caught glimpses of him, though it was down rated by his borderline emotionless expression.

As for his bravery and loyalty, they were unquestionable. Tatsuya-kun had led the charge against a terrorist organization just to save his Senpai, Mibu Sayaka, a person that he barely knew. A person that he was barely acquainted with and he went to such an extent to prevent her from getting into trouble with the authorities.

He is also a person with an extensive knowledge about magic. Every time he talks about magic related topics, he always explains it in such detail that it would seems like he has a magic encyclopedia in his head. Fortunately, he is not know it all and he is very modest, too modest for my taste but you can't have perfection.

I am officially impressed and I would even go so far to say that I am fond of him.

As for strength and power, that goes without question.

His exploits alone as a Public Committee Member is a testament to his strength. Without using magic, the number of Course 1 student that he took down was staggering. I witness one his encounter when he easily defeated the Course 1 Students, and he made it look easy, like he wasn't event trying, and this was without the use of magic.

His exploits in the Nine Schools Competition is also a testament to his strength and knowledge.

He single handedly salvage the new comers tournament for us. He was a CAD engineer during the tournament, everybody that he handled during competition won by a large margin. He made average mages shines by giving those students CADs that was beyond this generation.

He was also responsible in giving the Alma Matter the New Comers Tournament, Monolith Code. He defeated the infamous Crimson Prince, Ichijou Masaki, and he was hit by two spells that was meant to cripple, yet he was still able to shrug of the pain and defeat the heir of the Ichijou Clan. He did all of this with just a day of preparation and low quality CADs.

And also, this is what I liked about him the most; I enjoy having battle of wits against him. He was never affected by my teasing, no matter how much I teased him. He never gives me the satisfaction of seeing him get flustered, and he never falters before me no matter what I do.

And lastly, his powers far outclasses mine. Compare to his, my power is mundane. I don't know the true nature of his power, but his power is transcended that much I am sure. It takes a considerable power and talent to alter reality, it takes great power and tremendous talent to destroy and/or restore reality.

Tatsuya-kun cannot alter reality.

He can do better than that. He can restore reality to its original state, and I think he can also destroy reality.

Those abilities that he possesses are the pinnacle of magic.

If I am ask what's the most beautiful thing in the world that I have ever seen in my life, I would say Tatsuya-kun bathing in his own power

A violent array of photons, enough to sear the eyes exploded from his body.

These were no photons, but psions wrapped in physical light, enveloping him, coursing through him.

That sight took my breath away.

All of this made him the most ideal man for me.

I want him.

I want him.

I want him.

I want that angelic being to belong to me, only to me.

* * *

_**Here is my new MKnR fic…..Fate's Debt chapter 3 is half complete and I decided to publish this….Tatsuya is known in the battle field as Maheshvara, a Hindu deity of that is called the destroyer or the transformer. He has two consort, Sati and Parvarti…..In this fic, he has five….**_

_**First Chapter goes to Mayumi and the last will go to Miyuki….Second chapter goes to Honoka. Third goes to Shizuku. Fourth goes to Erica….Enjoy and Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Angelic Consorts of the God of Destruction**_

_**Chapter 2: Mitsui Honoka**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

Well, hello…..

Sorry for this, I am not use to outright showing my feelings.

I'm typically an unassuming and shy girl, or so I've been told by some of my acquaintances.

Well, let's get this over with before I die in embarrassment.

Well, how do I begin this again?

Oh yes, right! Introduction first then the monologue.

Okay, to begin, my name is Mitsui Honoka…

And that's that…

As far as I know, there is nothing worth of interest about me.

I am not a descendant of the Ten Master Clans nor is my family affiliated with any of the Ten Master Clans.

I am normal, or as normal a magician today could be.

I am not that beautiful and my figure is average at best.

The only thing noteworthy about me is my magical abilities and talents.

For as long as I could remember, only my best friend, Shizuku, was able to match me when it comes to anything related to magic.

Shizuku and I were close friends and rivals since elementary school. Until middle school, I saw Shizuku as my best friend and strongest opponent and vice-versa, I think.

Even in our cohort and circle of friends, no one could match us in terms of magical talent.

Upon entering high school and receiving official magic training, both Shizuku and I yearned to meet someone other than each other who could push us to our limits. Yet, somewhere in the depths of our hearts, there is a stubborn belief that could not be eradicated told that told us that we would never meet someone who mirrored our talents.

After all, nobody could touch us during our elementary and middle school days, what are the odds that it would change during our high school days.

In the same school, in the same tutoring class, there were no children from the Ten Master Clans, but several children from the "Numbers System". Still, none of them was worthy of being a new rival.

However, upon entering the high school entrance examination, our conceit was thoroughly annihilated.

By the divinely crafted young lady that goes by the name Shiba Miyuki.

Shiba Miyuki, that girl is made by the Gods themselves. She is the most perfect being that I ever laid my eyes upon.

Beauty that could shame Goddesses.

Body crafted from the finest marble.

And magic that would make jealousy itself look ridiculous.

Shiba Miyuki possesses all of those.

And the way she carries herself is something to be admired.

Miyuki, regardless of how magnificent she is, she is still humble and tries her best to further herself. She is a graceful woman with manners and etiquette befitting that of a noble. In fact, I would go so far to say that Shiba Miyuki is the epitome of an aristocrat. She's a genteel woman.

The way she moves, the way she looks, the clothing that she wears and how she wears it, the way she looks at her surroundings, the expression on her face as she interacts with those around her, everything she does just screams elegance and grace.

Because of her openness, innocence and modesty, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance makes her popular not just among male freshmen students of their school, but also among females and upperclassmen.

Her aura is calm, peaceful, and soothing yet there is always power in her aura that made others hesitates to even be near her.

And need I mention that she looks like a fictional a Goddess.

Shiba Miyuki is in a league of her own.

And I could not help but admire her because of her flawlessness.

I want to meet her, to talk to her, to befriend her.

Of course, I was overwhelmed by her presence alone did not help my chances one bit and I ended making a fool out of myself in front of her.

I could have died in embarrassment their and there!

Fortunately though, it seems that Miyuki seemed to be the friendly type, and she was able to ignore my blunder and proceeded to have a conversation with me.

Also, Shizuku was an excellent ice breaker, although I would have preferred her to not further embarrass me in front of Miyuki.

Still, I was able to give a favorable first impression and I was hoping that it would continue all the way to friendship.

Of course, things did not go as planned as things became hectic during lunch time.

Miyuki seems to really love her brother. I could tell because the way she looks at him. When she caught a glimpsed of him, I noticed her eyes softening and the amount of love and care in those eyes were staggering.

A sister should not look at her brother like that!

Still, I could not help but frown at the sight of Miyuki's brother.

I remember him. I may not know his name but I could never forget him. I remember him because he was in the same testing group as I.

It is strange to refer to the two as siblings. This pair of siblings was not outwardly similar.

His technical scores were only so-so.

Regardless of speed, strength, scale, every subject was thoroughly mundane and unappealing, to the point that they could be labeled as below average.

However, his magic was so beautiful it was breathtaking!

When compared to normal Magicians, I, who specialized in light wave oscillation magic, was only acutely sensitive towards the magical side effects that created light wave background noise.

An overabundance of interference or remnants of Magic Sequences would all form into surplus psion surges and oscillate in the empty air. When photons interact with these responses, the ensuing result is light wave noise.

But this cacophony was wholly undetectable in his magic.

In other words, there were no excess materials in his Magic Sequence. His Magic Power was expanded to its limit and entirely devoted towards phenomenon rewriting, making for a magic that was calculated down to the last detail.

And it was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life!

His magic is a work of pure art, a masterpiece that is worthy to be admired by the world. Hitherto, I had never seen such a beautiful piece of magic.

Afterwards, even though I bore witness to Miyuki's dominating magic, Miyuki's brother's magic is something that would forever be engraved in my mind.

That's why I felt deeply betrayed and hurt when I saw the lack of the eight petal flower on Miyuki's brother's uniform during the student orientation.

Seeing him without the emblem on his blazer made me feel hostile towards him, so much so, that I did not bat eyelash when my classmates were being rude to him.

I could tell that Miyuki was giving me a very disappointed look and I tried to ignore it to the best of my ability.

I noticed that Miyuki seem to hold her brother in a high pedestal, and I do not know why.

Of course, the hostility that I felt towards him disappeared by day's end.

It seems that the tension between Miyuki's brother and our classmates did not end during lunch as my classmates confronted him and his group once again.

Miyuki wanted to walk home together with her brother, and though, at that moment, her brother is in a negative light for me, I will not go between them. I am not so shallow to deny the two their quality time, but our classmates were very persistent in having her company, so much so that they were willing to get between them.

It seems that my assumption of Miyuki and her brother being close wasn't wrong. I could tell that one wrong word would cause Miyuki to snap at that point, and it seems that the only reason she was composed and still regarded herself in a calm and elegant manner was because her brother was standing beside her and she seems to fear being less than perfect in front of him for some reason.

Going back to the topic, things escalated to violence rather quickly as the two sides, Miyuki's brother's group and my classmates refused to budge in their argument which resulted to CADs being drawn and spells almost being invoked.

Of course, things did not escalate to that level of violence as this orange haired girl, that I came to know as Erica, prevented this by stopping Morisaki-san from invoking his spell and though that caused an outburst; my classmates were unable to invoke their spells because of the amount of interference in the surrounding area.

When several instances of magic is invoke in the same area that will result phenomenon rewrite on a singular object, that would result into scrambling all the magics against each other, which will result into the spells cancelling each other out.

Of course, there are some magicians who can go around this, and I attempted to calm everyone down to prevent things from escalating further for I do not want to gamble whether or not some of my classmates can do just that.

I tried to cast a spell that resembled a flash bomb to calm everyone down, but before I could do it, something cancelled my magic and I was filled with dread with the student council President together with the chief of the Public Morale Committee approached us.

Things come down after that ,and I thought for sure that I would get in trouble because of a misunderstanding but fortunately, surprisingly, Miyuki's brother interfered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Then why did that girl from 1A try to use attack magic?" _

_"She was taken by surprise. Being able to start up activation processes as a conditioned reflex is truly worthy of a first course student." _

_"Your friends were about to be attacked by magic, but you still insist it was a prank?" _

_"Even if you call it an attack, all she intended to fire was a flash of blinding magic. It wasn't on a level where it could have caused blindness or impairment." _

_"Hoou... it seems you're somehow able to read the activation s _

_"I'm no good at practicals, but I'm confident in my analyses." _

_"...Your misinformation skills are also quite something." _

_"As my brother said, this was all really just a misunderstanding. We are very sorry for bothering you all, senpai." _

_"Mari, it's fine already. Tatsuya-kun, that really was just a demonstration right?" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After he covered up the event, saving the reputation of not just his friends and his sister but also me and my classmates, I approached him and quickly apologized for my actions as well as introduced myself.

The hostility that I felt towards him disappeared and was replaced by gratitude.

For some reason, at that moment, I was feeling very nervous and I would have probably fainted if it weren't for Shizuku supporting and accompanying me.

After a shaky introduction, Shizuku and I accompanied Miyuki and Tatsuya-kun, for some reason, after that, I started calling him Tatsuya-kun because it felt right, and his friends. As we walked to the train station, Tatsuya-kun explained the technique that the President used to counter my magic and I was impressed, beyond impress.

Not because of the skills that the president displayed, she's the Student Council President of First High School; her being skillful is common sense.

I was impressed because Tatsuya-kun was able to analyze the technique that the president showed by merely witnessing it once. He was able to explain it in great detail and other miscellaneous subject that has connection to the technique, all of which with great detailed and delivered in an understandable manner.

I was beyond baffled, I was beyond impressed.

After that conversation, I became curious and interested with Tatsuya-kun and I observed him for the majority of the School Year.

And things changed as I observed and befriended him.

When I befriended Miyuki, something that I have desired since the day I saw her, I also befriended Tatsuya-kun, and I seem to enjoy the later rather than the former. Yes, I like Miyuki and she's a wonderful friend, but there is something about Tatsuya-kun that truly makes my heart flutter in glee.

He is wonderful person, a very wonderful person filled with talents that makes him a tremendous magician.

I finally understood why Miyuki and Tatsuya-kun are siblings. Both of them possess abilities and talents that made them the pinnacle of this generation's magicians.

They are actually very similar yet very different at the same time.

Miyuki can probably use every magic in the world given enough time while Tatsuya-kun can understand every magic in the world and can breakdown the spells into components in which he could detect the weakness of the spell and find an appropriate counter for it.

Miyuki, for lack of better words, is powerful with her magic, her spells are usually overpowered while Tatsuya-kun is the epitome of fines, his spells have sufficient amount of power, no more, no less, no wasted power, no wasted motion.

Miyuki have so much power in her magic while Tatsuya-kun can use magic like it's an extension of his own will.

Those two are truly magnificent. It was like they were created to complement each other.

For some reason, admitting that hurt very much.

After some months of getting to know the two, the Nine Schools Competition came and I was one of the contestants, together with Shizuku and Miyuki.

I was nervous, I was never good in competitions, my tract record in my Elementary days is a testament to that and also, in one competition, Mirage Bat, I was up against Miyuki. Going up against her is a guaranteed lost.

I was afraid to compete. Yes, I have considerable magical talents and abilities, but I am up against, though they are around my age, magicians of the highest caliber, which made me a nervous wreck.

But a turn of event encouraged me to move forward, to compete to the fullest of my ability, to aim for victory.

I've heard that a lot of people were against this arrangement, but it seems that Tatsuya-kun became part of the Engineering Team for the Nine School Competition and I was overjoyed, and I quickly requested for him to handle the tuning of my CAD. Yes, he is a boy and normally, I would have been nervous for him to run maintenance to my CAD, entrusting somebody your CAD is like entrusting your very being to that very person as well as to bear yourself to that person, but for some strange reason, I am comfortable at the thought of him maintaining my CAD.

And I have no complaints whatsoever with the result. I was able to perform the most fluent magic that I have ever performed in my life with the CAD that he had tuned. It was like he knew what my CAD needed to improve my magic invocation and for me to perform that kind of magic.

He was also instrumental in my victory in the Newcomer's Division, Battle Board. He was not assigned engineer during the competition but he was the one who made the strategy that guaranteed me victory.

I was so happy with the win that I cried tears of joy as I semi-flung myself towards him. I was kinda glad that I was able to entice a reaction from him.

God knows he would be considered handsome by the majority of the Student body if he actually inhibits some emotions. He is very handsome, one of the most handsome male in the school, but it is somewhat diminish by his blank look and his always present, passive expression.

He was also the reason why my teammates and I dominated the Newcomers Division, Mirage Bat. Of course, Miyuki not being in the completion, being transferred to the Official Division, Mirage Bat, allowed me to grasped first place.

The CAD that was tuned by Tatsuya-kun is truly magnificent. How he could fit such complex magical algorithm in such a small Activation Sequence and still be able for us perform our magic to its fullest capacity without hindrance is nothing short of amazing.

Tatsuya-kun was also monumental in our overall victory in the Nine School Competition. Because of the mishap that sidelined the competitors in the Newcomer's Division, Monolith Code, President and the rest of the Sempai's urged Tatsuya-kun to replace them with teammates of his choosing.

Tatsuya-kun chose his friends as his teammates, and with only a day of preparation, he was able to take the championship of the Newcomer's Division, Monolith Code, and guaranteed First High School the overall championship.

Watching Tatsuya-kun use magic is like watching a master artist painting a masterpiece. The way he manipulates his psion, the way he invoke his magic, the way he cast his spells took my breath away and left me awestruck and breathless.

I was numb as I marvel at how beautiful his magic is.

But that is not all; watching him fight is like watching a meteor shower in a dark night after seeing the sunset in the beach.

The way he used his magic is beautiful, but the way he fights is nothing short of magnificent.

The way he fights is like watching a dance and a game of chess at the same time. He analyzed his opponents, their strength and their weaknesses, and then takes them down, as quick, as effortless, and as clean as possible. The way he moves his body when he moves was something beyond a human being, it still baffled me how a person could move that quick with just pure physical ability, with no aide from magic.

But that one thing that truly left me numb and stunned in awe was the way he used his spells against his enemies. With just basic spells, spells so basic that even a novice can perform them, he was able to best every rival thrown at him with minimal effort, and one of those rivals is the heir of Ichijou family, a direct descendant of the Ten Master Clans. He wielded such basic spells to such degree that he was able to turn those mundane and weak spells into something to be reckon with.

After the competition, and after the party that commemorated the end of the Nine School Competition, I was blessed to dance with him in the ballroom multiple times. As he waltz me around the ballroom, I realize something….

I have fallen in love with him. I have fallen in love with Shiba Tatsuya.

* * *

_**Okay, here is the second chapter…I had difficulty starting this because I had trouble writing about Honoka…..Every time I think of her, I always think of Nodoka from Negima or Hinata from Naruto…..**_

_**We, I hope you guys enjoy…..Those who are a fan of my Code Geass fic….Third Chapter is done, I'm just waiting for my Beta to finish editing it…..**_

_**Next chapter Shizuku…To be honest, she makes me think about Yue from Negima…**_

_**Also, let me show a tally…**_

_**Mayumi fell in love with Tatsuya because of his power…..**_

_**Honoka fell in love with Tatsuya because of his beauty…**_

_**Can you guys guess the reason why Shizuku, Erica, and Miyuki fell in love with him…..**_

_**For those who are questioning why I am going to pair Erica to Tatsuya, there is a great debate in Animesuki about Erica's character and her possibility of ending up with Tatsuya, and the argument was good, so much so, that I can comfortably write a fic with her being interested in Tatsuya.**_

_**Well, ENJOY AND REVIEW….**_

_**P.S. The next MKnR fic that I'm going to write would be a lemon that would be publish the same time this fic is updated…..**_

_**P.S.S. Each girl will have 3000 words each...Except Miyuki cause I can write a 10,000 word chapter just to explain why she is in love with her brother...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Angelic Consorts of the God of Destruction_**

**_Chapter 3: Kitayama Shizuku  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei** _

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**A/N: Pardon me for the Grammar errors, I'm exhausted during the editing process because of work...I'll re-upload this when I get the energy of fully check for errors.**_

* * *

I go by the name of Kitayama Shizuku.

For those who knows me, I am just Shizuku, their aloof friend that has a somewhat old man expression always present on her face, but to those who doesn't know me, they will merely recognize me because of the name Kitayama.

The Kitayama was not affiliated with the Ten Master Clans. The only reason why people will recognize that name is because my family owns many businesses throughout the country.

According to the stock market, my family controls at least twenty percent of Japan's economy.

In other words, I'm rich, rich enough to not work a day of my life and still have enough money to buy anything I desire.

My father tends to over spoil me, to spoil me rotten. He has no problem wasting money just to make me happy.

For example, when I was in kindergarten, my father had his men build me a playground that spans across 1000 hectares. When I was in grade school, my father built a road that directly links our mansion to my elementary school so that I could never be late.

And the less said about the things that he did during my junior high days, the better.

My father would certainly be one of the top three in the world when it comes to being an overly doting father.

Now, some people tend to think that being rich was equivalent to being happy. They would think that having anything you want in the world in a snap of a finger would instantly bring joy. They would even go so far and say that having money means being happy in life.

I pity those naïve fools.

Being rich is fun in the beginning but it gets old real quick.

I had gotten tired and bored of it when I was three years old, if memory serves me right.

I mean, being rich is unfulfilling and boring, especially if you did not have a hand in building the riches that was at your disposal.

Everything I own, I did not work for it nor did I earn it, my father just bought it for me in a whim.

My father is not the type of person who thinks that showering and lavishing me with gifts would buy off my love or would compensate for him not spending time with me; he does spend a lot of time with his family regardless of how busy he is.

My mother loves him for being a good father and a wonderful husband but all three of us, mother, me, and my brother tends to be aggravated at how much he waste money for leisure and material things.

Even Honoka is somewhat aggravated by how much my father waste money.

Ah yes, the name of my best friend is Mitsui Honoka and I love her. She is like the twin sister that I never had.

Being rich has a certain disadvantage; you don't know who your real friends are. Some people, if they know your rich, will only befriend you so that they could feel rich themselves.

That's the reason why I am very meticulous when choosing who to interact with and who I want to be friends with.

Honoka has been my best friend since we were in elementary school. She's the only one I knew who doesn't care about me being rich or all the money I have in my disposal.

The first time I tried to treat Honaka for some snacks, she panic cutely and began muttering that I shouldn't waste money for her, not realizing that whatever I'm going to spend is merely pocket change for me. First time I brought her to the mansion; she almost fainted and was uncomfortable inside of my home.

Those two factors alone were enough for me to know that she is a true friend who doesn't care how rich I am, and that makes me happy.

Father also tried to spoil Honoka but she was very uncomfortable with it, much to my amusement.

Honoka and I went through elementary and junior high together. During our elementary and junior high school days, we had a lot of fun together, and when we discovered magic, we found another thing that we can relate.

Now, it terms of talent, Honoka was many times superior to me. The only reason why I could keep up with her is because of the tutors that my father hired to teach me how to use magic.

Still, even after having a lot of tutors teaching me, Honoka and I are still equal when it comes to magic. That alone speaks volume of how much talent Honoka has in magic, as well as my hard work in trying to make both my father and mother proud.

I love my parents and I admired them greatly.

You see, in today's society, marriage between a magician and non-magician is frowned upon. Female Magicians are encouraged, to the point that it is almost mandatory, to bear children that are capable of wielding magic to increase the power and prestige of the country. With that said, the society today strongly urges magicians to marry other magicians to guarantee the birth of a magic capable child. A marriage between a magician and non-magician is almost heresy because the child that would be produce in the union will have a fifty-fifty chance of being a magician.

The example of that are me and my brother. I'm a magician while my brother is not.

Regardless of knowing that fact and how their peers will look at them, they still fought tenaciously for their relationship, and I could not help but admire and applaud them for it.

That is the reason why I must be a great magician. I cannot fail so that those who frowned upon the union of my father and mother would shut up.

That is why I work hard so that I could keep up with magicians that have two magically attuned parents.

And as my days in junior high pass by, my hard work pays of as only Honoka can rival me in terms of magical prowess. In our school, and even in our circle of acquaintances, nobody is a match against us that it became boring.

Oh well, at least Honoka would still push me to my limits.

That thought followed me all the way to high school, the place where Honoka and I will receive proper magic training. I thought to myself, I was assured that either Honoka or I would top the entrance exam considering how skilled we were in magic.

I was confident that it would go down between us yet again.

That arrogant thought, together with the arrogant notion that Honoka and I are the best, were the top of the crop in our year was thoroughly and utterly destroyed by a person named Shiba Miyuki.

Shiba Miyuki, the beauty of a crystal statue, watching her perform magic is something out of the ordinary. I have never seen such display of power and speed before in my life. Shiba Miyuki possesses such powerful magic and talent in magic that it was almost unrealistic.

The result of the entrance exams was decided even before the exams started because of Shiba Miyuki's existence. It was as clear as day that she would top the exams, and she did top the exams, in a landslide if I may add.

The difference, the gap between her overall scores and the second rank's overall score, my scores, was so large that there wasn't even a contest.

It seems that there is someone worthy to be my rival, as well as Honoka's. Also, it seems that Honoka was infatuated with her, I would even go so far and say that my best friend has a crush on Shiba-san.

Strange, I never thought Honoka was gay. Oh well, she is still a sister to me regardless of her sexual preference, and also, I would be lying if I say that I have no interest watching two girls have sex together, especially a girl with the cuteness of Honoka and the divine beauty of Shiba-san…..

…..why do I suddenly have an image of Shiba-san stripping Honoka naked, or the image of Shiba-san spanking Honoka's butt…

….back to the topic at hand…..

When school began, I looked at Shiba-san, and I instantly knew what kind of girl she is. I've seen her type before, but she is probably the most genuine of her type.

Shiba Miyuki is an aristocrat, a proper and graceful aristocrat raise befitting that of the highest society, and the impressive thing about her is that she doesn't need to try or act to be an aristocrat, being an aristocrat seems to come natural to her.

She acts like a proper aristocrat, with manners, poise, and etiquette that would certainly overwhelm anyone, even me and I am used to interacting with people like that.

Of course, most of the aristocrats that I know are fakes and snobs, merely acting through the skin of their teeth.

Shiba Miyuki is a genuine aristocrat, the real deal.

I would say that she is the perfect aristocrat, the perfect noble, but I would be lying if I say that.

Nothing is perfect in this world, nothing, not even Shiba Miyuki. Her weakness is, how do I phrase this so that it doesn't sound too perverted, that she hasn't an unhealthy attraction towards her brother.

Actually, she has a sign that says 'Onii-sama, please fuck me' written all over her forehead whenever she is within her brother's presence. Shiba Miyuki-san acts more like a wife than a sister towards her brother.

The fact that Tatsuya-san doesn't notice this baffles me considering how smart he is. That or he just humors his sister.

It is impossible to talk about Shiba Miyuki-san without mentioning her brother, Shiba Tatsuya-san.

Tatsuya-san is a different beast compare to Shiba Miyuki-san.

If Shiba Miyuki has overwhelming power in her magic, Tatsuya-san has a godlike control over his.

Shiba Miyuki-san, when performing magic, tends to overpower her spells.

Tatsuya-san does not have that problem because he maximizes his magic to such extent that there is no wasted energy in his spells.

Tatsuya-san wields magic like it's an extension of his will, and watching him perform magic is an awe-inspiring and delightful experience.

Now, due to some unforeseen and somewhat strange circumstances, we, as in Honoka and I, were able to befriend the Shiba siblings, and to an extent, Tatsuya-san's entourage, and I must say, all of them are such wonderful friends.

I mean, this is the group of people that I wanted to associate with all my life. All of them are strong in their own way.

Leo-san's untapped potential.

Mizuku-san's inescapable eyes.

Erica's unparalleled skills with the sword.

Mikihiko's unrivaled prowess in ancient magic.

Miyuki-san's overwhelming and peerless power and talent.

And Tatsuya-san's inspiring prowess in magic as well as his mindboggling and limitless knowledge about everything that involves or reviles magic.

But more importantly, they don't care whether I'm rich or not. They see me as Shizuku, their aloof and somewhat pseudo-expressionless friend. That makes me very happy.

But this also caused me concerns.

How do I explain this?

Ok, let's start in the beginning with three sentences.

Honoka is not gay.

Miyuki is in to incest.

Those two are my best friends.

The problem is that, all three of us are interested in one person.

That person goes by the name Shiba Tatsuya.

How did I fell for him? It's a funny story but let me try to explain.

After the incident during the first day of school, I noticed that Honoka's crush shifted from Miyuki to Tatsuya-san.

The first time Honka uttered 'Tatsuya-kun' in an affectionate tone was a dead giveaway considering she was hostile towards him the other day.

I didn't mind this at first and I was prepared to support her if she decided to pursue him. After all, I would admit that Tatsuya-san would be a wonderful boyfriend, even though he is somewhat socially challenged.

No offence Miyuki, but siblings shouldn't love each other like that.

Throughout the first semester, Honoka did not make a move and preferred to merely observed Tatsuya-san, but when the Nine School Competition began, I decided to make my move in Honoka's behalf.

I know that Honoka wants Tatsuya-san badly, and as her closest friend, I decided to help her.

It didn't come as a surprise to me when Tatsuya-san became a member of the engineering team in the Nine Schools Competition. In our year, or even in the entire school, nobody can match Tatsuya-san when it comes to magical knowledge. Tatsuya-san knows everything that is related to magic to such extent that it is almost scary.

Now, I assisted Honoka to give her request to have Tatsuya-san to be her engineer in all of her competitions that she would be partaking during the tournament. I figure that they could get to know each other better and hope that Tatsuya-san can find Honoka at least appealing.

Unfortunately, Fate decided to be cruel, and I ended up having Tatsuya-san as my engineer in all of my competitions together with Miyuki, with Honoka only having him in the Newcomers Division, Fairy Dance. Her engineer for the Newcomers Division, Battle Board is Nakajou Azusa-sempai.

Of course, I could use this to steer Tatsuya-san's attention towards Honoka, but I failed as I was overwhelmed and bewitch by how magnificent he is, and I was drown by his greatness.

Working together with him made me realize how magnificent he is. Yes, that is the most accurate word to describe Tatsuya-san.

Tatsuya-san is magnificent.

Seeing my CAD configuration one time, just one time, he was able to improve the performance of my CAD by at least thrice its normal performance, and that is with low-performing hardware. What impress me that most was that he was able to improve the performance of low quality CADs to emulate the performance of high quality CADs.

The software that Tatsuya-san creates is out of this world.

And if that is not impressive enough, Tatsuya-san's strategy all but guaranteed the girls' victory in the Newcomers Tournament. Tatsuya-san, if my information is accurate, was the mastermind in over three-fourths of the strategy use in Newcomers Division. Of course, we girls were the only ones who use those strategies, and thus, we dominated the Newcomers Division.

The boys, they are too prideful to use the strategy made by a Second Course Student, which spelled their doom.

Tatsuya-san's strategies and tactics were brilliant as they are brutally efficient. His strategies guaranteed those who use them quick and complete victory.

One of his strategies, and the spell that he created for me allowed me to momentarily duel equally with Miyuki for a short moment. I still lost horribly, but I was at least able to give her a half-decent fight.

And then there was the Newcomers Division, Monolith Code. Because of an accident, Tatsuya-san had to substitute for the competition and together with Leo-san and Mikihiko-san, clinched the victory for our Alma Matter.

Watching Tatsuya-san fight was such an amazing experience. With basic spells, so basic that I could probably perform them effortlessly, with the exception of Gram Demolition, he was able to take out everybody that was thrown at him. He used those basic spells in ways that left everybody in awe and wonder.

With basic spells, he was able to defeat the best of the best the other schools has to offer.

He was even able to defeat the Crimson Prince, the Heir of the Ichijou family and a direct descendant to the Ten Master Clans, Ichijou Masaki.

Tatsuya-san is freaking awesome.

As I worked with him during the tournament, as I watched his amazing prowess with his magic, I could not help but be attracted to him.

Of course I tried to push those feelings aside, I really did. I even set up an outing for my friends in my family's private beach to help Honoka confess her feelings towards Tatsuya. This is my way of telling myself that friendship must come first. I even went so far, and distract Miyuki so that Honoka can confess without her interfering.

The conversation I had with Miyuki is something that I would remember for a long time. It is clear as day that Miyuki loves Tatsuya-san more than a sister should love his brother. Miyuki loves her brother like a woman would a man. It's clear, crystal clear that Miyuki wanted Tatsuya to be her husband. But she could not take that step because she is afraid of what the society would see them as.

In today's society, same sex marriage is not even considered taboo; incest relationship is still considered taboo.

I don't know whether she could not take the step because she's afraid to ruin her image or because she doesn't want to tarnish her brother's reputation, either way, her hesitation would give Honoka the chance to have Tatsuya-san as a lover…

So why did I felt happy when Honoka told me that Tatsuya-san rejected her. She did not go to the specifics, but Honoka told me that Tatsuya-san rejected her, yet she still loves him.

It confused me because Honoka is still chasing after Tatsuya-san.

And it also delighted me knowing that Tatsuya-san is still available.

Does that make me a horrible friend?

I tried my best to merely label my feelings as some sort of childhood crush that would go away in a couple of weeks, a month at most.

It did not go away, and as I continue my friendship with Tatsuya-san, I could not help but to be attracted to him even more.

I don't know why but something about Tatsuya-san just draw me to him like bees to honey, and I wonder what that is.

My answer came a few months later as I watch Miyuki release Tatsuya-san's true power.

A violent array of photons, enough to sear the eyes, burst from Tatsuya-san's body. These were no photons, but psions wrapped in physical light. Staggeringly active psions coursed around him, spiraling around him like a dazzling display of light.

The huge amount of psion that surge through his body, the power that I felt when Miyuki released her brother's shackles, and the aura that is so close to divine that Tatsuya-san emitted as he walked to the battlefield made me realize why I am so attracted to him.

I am rich; I am used to getting everything I want in a snap of a finger. I might have been aggravated because of this, but I had grown accustomed in having everything I want.

But Tatsuya-san, he is special. I want to have him, but he is unattainable. I don't know the nature of Tatsuya-san's power, but it seems strong enough for him to be a member of a Black Ops unit. The power that he has at his disposal can be considered close to that of a God.

And as far as I know, no ordinary human being can have a God all to herself; regardless of how rich you are or how much money you have in your pocket.

Still, I want to have him. I want to be his lover. I want to be the person who will warm his bed every night. I want to be the woman to welcome him after every battle, to welcome him with my body to relieve him of his stress if necessary.

And this scared me, it scared me a lot.

I care for Honoka, I care for her a lot. She is my first and closest friend, and she wants Tatsuya-san as badly as I do.

Honoka wanted Tatsuya-san first!

That is why I decided to leave for a while. I accepted an offer to be a transfer student.

I need to clear my head for a bit, but also to give Honoka a consensus.

I will go to the USNA for the rest of the school year. If Honoka can get Tatsuya-san to be her lover at that time-span, then fine, I'm going to walk away, I am going to bury my feelings for him, and just smile brokenheartedly as I watch the person I love hold my best friend.

If Honoka fails….Then I will be the first to say I'm sorry, because I will be trying my luck with him, lifetime friendship be damn.

I love you like a sister, Honoka, but I really want to have the unattainable God that is Tatsuya-san all to myself.

I'm used to having everything I want, but I got those things because of my father. I want to have the unattainable using the resources that I have, without anyone's help.

Tatsuya-san is a person that cannot be attracted by wealth, power, and/or beauty…

That makes him perfect, and having him as a lover will make the conquest even sweeter….

Also, I would also bet that the sex with him would be mind blowing.

Honoka, Miyuki, good luck, because once I return from USNA and if Tatsuya-san is still single….

Then all is fair in love and war.

* * *

_**Okay, chapter three is done…..Next chapter would be Erica….**_

_**As for my next MKnR, that would be on hold for a while….It is not easy writing a fucking lemon….**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's been awhile since I updated this fic…Erika is a bit out of character but this is what I thought of her after analyzing her character…I hope you guys don't mind her being to OOC….By the way , please read, enjoy and review my new Mahouka fic:** **God of Destruction: The Prince of the Yotsuba…..This is my attempt in writing a Yandere Miyuki and a Tatsuya with emotion yet distorted…**_

* * *

_**The Angelic Consorts of the God of Destruction**_

_**Chapter 4: Chiba Erika**_

_Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

Have you ever wanted something you know you will never have?

If you haven't, I envy you.

After all, there are two things that I want in life, two things that I desire so much to have, but I know that I will never have those things no matter how hard I try.

Life is unfair and cruel; I know that better than anyone.

By the way, my name is Chiba Erika.

There are two things that I want in life. If I have these two things, then I will be content with my life and I will never ask anything else in my life.

The first thing I want is for my family to accept me, both of my families from my father side and mother side.

You see, I was born from the affair of my father and my mother, Anna Rosen Katori. I was conceived when my father's legal wife was terribly sick. Because of the way I was conceive, the family of my mother dislikes me and couldn't even look at me, in fact, they do not want anything to do with me.

That hurts, more so when my mother died.

I was taken in by my father's family, and the first five years of my life were very horrible. Yes, I know, even though I was welcome in the Chiba clan and household, I know that none of them really accepts me as a member of the family. The fake and awkward smiles that my half-siblings always gives me whenever they look at me was a dead giveaway, and the fact that my own father could not face me, could not even look me in the eyes is the only indication that I need to know that the Chiba Clan did not want me in their family.

Yeah, suffice to say, my childhood was awkward and miserable.

It was so miserable that I had grown to hate my own father.

You know that there is something wrong with a person's childhood if said child grew to hate his own father.

How could I not hate that scumbag in the first place!?

My father cheated with my mother, cheated on his own wife when she was sick. And when their sin culminated to my existence, he ignores me and chooses to not acknowledge me as her daughter. Yes, I am welcome to his house and clan, but that man barely looks at me or talks to me. When I am nearby, he acts like I don't even exist.

You don't do that to a child, regardless of how young she is.

Another thing, my father was the one who did the sin with my mother, but I am the one who receives all the contempt.

That's not fair, and no child should suffer that much hatred and disgust.

I despised my father so much that I started living alone in a separate building from the Chiba main household when I was eight years old. I could not bear to live in the same house as that man.

By me doing that, I taught myself to be independent at such a young age, and it was miserable.

Well, at the very least, I got something from being that man's daughter, for being a Chiba, albeit an impure one. I was able to learn how to wield a sword, and that is probably the highlight of my childhood.

I am technically a Chiba, although an impure one. As a Chiba, it is mandatory for me to learn how to wield a sword properly, and I am also required to learn the sword techniques of the Chiba clan.

And as much as most members of the clan wanted to take that 'privilege' awat from me, they can't because they need to save face. It would shame the Chiba Clan if one of the children of the head of the family does not know the family art.

So, grudgingly, I was taught the Chiba Clan Sword Arts.

Well, I wasn't thoroughly taught the Sword Arts of the Chiba Clan. I was only taught the basics, and then I was left alone. I have to teach myself the advance techniques of the Chiba Clan by watching my siblings and other disciples of the clan.

And I didn't just succeed.

I thrive in the way of the sword.

Apparently, much to disgust and chagrin of some of the members of my supposed clan, I am a natural when it comes to wielding a sword. They even, begrudgingly say that I am prodigy with the sword.

Prodigy, what a load of bull.

I did not become skilled because I was a prodigy; I became skilled with the sword because I work hard. I allotted a lot of time and effort improving and honing my skills as well as blood, sweat, and tears. I worked ten times harder than any disciples of my family, and that includes my _siblings_.

Just referring to those _people_ as my siblings was awkward during my childhood.

Still, I must admit that I enjoy and love learning how to use the sword. I don't know why but the sound of the blade slicing the air, the sight of the blade cutting something with ease, and the feel of the sword in my hands, nothing feels better than that.

And my hard word and perseverance paid off when I became the only person to master Yamatsunami, a technique that not even father or my siblings could perform. Another thing that filled me with pride was the fact that I am the only one who can wield Orochimaru, the blade that was forged so that Yamatsunami can be wielded properly and efficiently, to its fullest potential.

True, the clan forbids me to even touch Orichimaru, but the fact that only I can wield that magnificent sword was an accomplishment that truly filled me with joy.

And my hard work also gave me another prize.

Sometime after I mastered Yamatsunami, the Chiba Clan, my siblings anyway, started acknowledging me!

And I was ecstatic!

The eldest as well as the next heir of the clan, Toshikazu, started teasing me goodheartedly, the same way he teased his full-blooded siblings. He also started playing with me. He still sucks in dealing with woman though.

The genius of the clan, Naotsugu, started training with me, helping me with to improve my skills.

And this is a miracle on itself, my step-sister actually started to talk to me civilly.

And all three of them, no exception, began giving me smiles that weren't fake or force. They started giving me genuine smiles!

That filled me with joy.

But that also made me hate the person named Watanabi Mari.

That woman, that annoying woman was acknowledge by the entire Chiba Clan because she happened to bewitched Naotsugu, the prodigy and the prize student of the clan. A person inferior to me when it comes to swordplay was acknowledged by my clan because she was dating my elder brother.

Why is she given acknowledgement by my clan by just dating Naotsugu-nii, and why am I still not acknowledged regardless of my hard work in the family craft, regardless of my skill with the family art?

Just thinking about it makes my head spin and my heart ache.

Seeing how easily my clan accepted _that _woman and still could not acknowledge me made me realize that it is a fools dream for me to be truly accepted by my own family.

And that caused me to develop the fear of having close knit relationship with others.

I was afraid of fully opening myself in fear that I will never be acknowledge by them when they discover that I no more than a bastard child.

And that is one of the reasons why I can never have the second thing I want in my life.

I want the person called Shiba Tatsuya to be my lover.

That selfish desire alone opened a brand new set of problems for me.

I know myself, and I know how fucked up I am because of my childhood.

I am a loner, though I am quite pleasant with others and I could easily get along with anyone if I so choose, that did not change the fact that I am very negligent towards relationships.

That made my old friends, I won't call them friends, more like acquaintances, to call me a cold and whimsical person, acting high and mighty because of the things that I possess.

What do I possess anyway, a rich and loving, as well as a privilege family? Don't make me laugh; I do not have that.

I have nothing!

But that change when I met him!

Shiba Tatsuya was the person who gave me hope.

It started when I first met him. I approached him because of a whim, the same reason why I approached my first, real friend, Shibata Mizuki.

I approached him, I conversed with him, and I was surprised when I was unable to charm him the first time I spoke with him. Boys are usually easy to please. Not to bragged, but I know I'm pretty, with a body that most boys would lust upon, and that allowed me to easily charm any boys if I so wish.

But I couldn't charm this Tatsuya-kun, and that confused me.

But my confusion was answered when I saw his little sister.

Please note that if there is a Goddess of Beauty, her face would resemble the face of one Shiba Miyuki. Miyuki gives beautiful a new meaning, or to be more precise, Miyuki is the epitome of beautiful.

Miyuki possessed the beauty that would make angels themselves cry their eyes out.

No wonder Tatsuya-kun was unaffected by my charms. If he has that person as a sister, then there is no womanly charm in the world that could faze him.

Moving on, meeting those two was the second highlight of my life. Both of them are very pleasant, and easy to like, though they should lower their affection towards each other.

Seriously, those two act more like lovers than siblings.

There is never a dull moment whenever I spend my time with them, either swatting away arrogant pricks so that those two can spend some time together, or fighting terrorist for no apparent reason, seriously, being around those two is an exhilarating experience in itself.

And also, associating with those two made me befriend a bunch of people that I can consider true friends. All of them were unique and amusing in their own away. From Mizuki's timid nature to Leo's lack of commonsense to Mikihiko's amusing shyness to Honoka's love struck act to Shizuku's straightforwardness, all of them have their own quirks and that made it fun hanging out with them.

With those six, I could feel that I could openly express myself to them. And I did!

And I never felt happier.

I know that they wouldn't judge me if they discovered that I'm an illegitimate child, Mikihiko didn't after all, and I also knew that some of them also has skeletons in their closet worse than mine, more specifically Tatsuya-kun. Knowing that caused me to value the friendship that I have with them.

I will never risk the bond that I have with those six people.

And there lies my problem.

I am in love with Shiba Tatsuya-kun.

How did I fell for him? Simple, first time I looked at him in the eyes, that was the moment when I fell deeply in love with him.

I didn't fell for him because of his subtle good looks.

I didn't fell for him because of his power or how beautifully he uses his power.

I didn't fell for him because he is the epitome of what a true genius is supposed to be.

I fell in love with him because of his eyes.

The way he looks at Miyuki, the gentleness and tenderness, as well as the love and kindness in those eyes whenever he looks at her, I would give everything to have those kinds of eyes focus on me.

Also, when I look in his eyes, I felt like he and I were the same.

When I look at his eyes, I could tell that he came in the same family as I, a family that doesn't acknowledge you regardless of how hard you work for them, regardless of how strong you are.

Tatsuya-kun is powerful and an intellectual genius that cannot be match. Any family, including the Hundred Families and the Ten Master Clans, would be honored to have him.

That is why it baffled me when I felt that Tatsuya-kun suffered the same fate as I.

And I admired him when he took a different path, a different path compare to the one that I took.

I observed Tatsuya-kun, and I realize that everything he does wasn't because he wants other people to acknowledge him; he does what he does to spite somebody or someone. Every success that Tatsuya-kun was able to earn was to spite specific people, I should know, I could see it in his eyes.

And I think those people that Tatsuya-kun wants to spite is his family.

I respect him for that, because I wanted to spite my family as well, both the Rosen Family and the Chiba Family. Those two families never fully acknowledge me, regardless of how hard I work and yearn for their acknowledgement.

I wanted to hate my family, I want to hate them so much, but I can't. For some reason that I could not understand, I could never hate the two families that openly despises me/

I wanted to be like Tatsuya-kun who worked hard for success for himself and for himself alone.

Well, not for himself exactly.

It doesn't take a genius to know that Tatsuya-kun only cares for his sister, and I have the feeling that the sentiment was shared.

Tatsuya-kun does everything in his power to make his little sister happy and satisfied.

And that made me jealous of Miyuki.

To have a big brother like Tatsuya-kun, it is a given that a sister would love him more so than a sister should. To have a brother like him, I would probably give everything to have someone like that.

To have someone like him to be with me, any sacrifice is worth that.

Unfortunately, I could not sacrifice the one thing I needed to sacrifice to pursue his heart.

I am no stranger to relationships with the opposite sex, yes I am terrified of relationships and I am also a tomboy but I am still a woman, and even I have those urges. I've dated some boys during middle school, but none lasted more than 24-hours. Of course, how could I be in a relationship with someone that couldn't look passed my pretty face or my breasts?

Also, the boys that I dated were mundane at best.

But Tatsuya-kun was different. For starters, my outward appearance doesn't affect him one bit, after all, with a sister that beautiful, my looks in his eyes were probably average. And also, if he treats his sister like that, like a freaking princess that deserved to be served with outmost care, can you imagine how he would treat his lover?

Just thinking about it makes me giddy.

Unfortunately, I will never experience that kind of care coming from him.

I will never do anything to jeopardize my friendship with my current friends.

I know that Miyuki is in love with Tatsuya-kun.

I know that Honoka is in love with Tatsuya-kun.

I know that Shizuku is in love with Tatsuya-kun, no matter how hard she tries to conceal his feelings for him, her eyes whenever she looks at him is a dead giveaway.

Every girl in my circle of friends, aside from Mizuki whom was in love with Mikihiko, was in love with Tatsuya-kun.

I love Tatsuya-kun, but I also love all my friends to a lesser degree. I know that if I pursue Tatsuya-kun, there is a chance that I would lost more than half of my friends, and even Tatsuya-kun himself.

I am no fool, if Miyuki tells Tatsuya-kun to stop association with anyone, even his friends, he would do so without question and without regret.

And that scared the shit out of me.

And once again, I cannot help but feel overwhelming jealousy towards Miyuki.

It is not fair. Miyuki has everything a woman could desire. Beauty worthy of the Gods with the body to match, awe inspiring power, talent that will only surface once a century, grace and elegance that would shame most princesses and Queens, and many more.

And the crown jewel of her possessions was Tatsuya-kun, the perfect brother that every little sister would instantly love and would never let go no matter the situation.

It is not fair.

But when has life ever been fair to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last chapter...Please leave a review on your way out...**_

* * *

_**The Angelic Consorts of the God of Destruction**_

_**Chapter 5: Shiba Miyuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei** _

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(First Verse)**_

My name is Shiba Miyuki, and I must say that love confused me.

Love is such a vague thing.

I mean, love has so many meanings, so many types.

There is sibling love. There is a love for a lover. There is love for possession.

Love has so many meanings, so many types, that I could go on and on for days to list all the meaning of love that I know.

There was once a time when I did not believe in love. After all, my parents to do not love each other, the only reason that they married was for the convenience of the Yotsuba clan.

Chichi (Father) held a special gene that my clan wanted to acquire, and they did everything within their power to have him marry into the clan. This resulted into a loveless marriage between Chichi and Oka-sama.

It is sad just thinking about it.

And it is also sad at the thought of being conceive just for conveniences sake.

I mean, the only reason that I was conceive into this world was because, and it pains my heart to say this, was because the clan perceive my Onii-sama as a failure.

I know for a fact that if Onii-sama was perceived as a success by the Yotsuba, I am sure that I would not have been born into this world.

Onii-sama and I have a very unique history; our relationship has a very complicated history.

For starters, we do not have a childhood, or should I say, I do not remember my childhood with him. Yes, I can vaguely remember having a big brother but I could not remember spending time with him until I reach the age of five, when it was announce that I would be one of the possible candidates for the head of the Yotsuba.

That day was the day my Onii-sama reentered my life, and I was completely speechless and was struck with disbelief.

It is not that I was surprised that I have a brother, regardless of not remembering my time with him.

It is just that I could not believe that the boy that would protect me and would be bound to me for the rest of his life was somebody like him.

The first time I saw my brother; I could not help but be wary of him. After all, the first time we meet, he did not show an ounce of emotion, he did not have an expression on his face, he merely looked at me with a pair of empty eyes, and that scared me.

I was ashamed to say that I was terrified of him the first time I laid eyes on him.

But my fears were justified and my confusion grew as I lived my life together with my Onii-sama.

For starters, I was baffled by Onii-sama not being affected at the fact that the clan overlooked him as a possible successor. He is older than me and thus should be the priority when it comes to succession but he was overlook in favor of me. What's more, he seems to not mine being downgraded as a mere guardian, my guardian no less.

As a guardian, I can no longer see or treat him as a brother; I can only see him and use him as a tool. He is responsible for my protection, and he must ensure my safety regardless of the consequence, regardless if he has to sacrifice his own life.

This baffled me for a while. Why would my elder brother settle for something as degrading as a guardian, as a servant? Why would he lower himself and serve is younger sister?

Regardless of my many questions, I did not bother trying to find answers for them. After all, the Yotsuba clan is different from the rest of the Ten Master Clans. The Yotsuba clan does not thrive in the light; the Yotsuba is the shadow of the Magic community of Japan. The Yotsuba lives, operates and thrives in the shadows.

We are the darkness of this country.

The Yotsuba has its own culture and practices, the Guardian system being one of them.

Who am I to question them, especially if Onii-sama was totally content with his role, as much as it confuses me?

Although one of my questions was answered six months after Onii-sama was announced as my guardian.

Apparently, the reason that he was frown upon by the Yotsuba clan was because he has low magical abilities, which is a heresy if you are a Yotsuba.

I discovered this when Oka-sama and Oba-sama went on a trip together, which was awkward in itself. Of course, because Oka-sama decided to take me, Onii-sama was also required to come, much to mine discomfort.

During the trip, we were attack by a clan that wanted to replace the Yotsuba in the Ten Master Clans. The name of the clan that attacks us were unknown to me as they were quickly dispatch by Onii-sama.

And I witness how strong yet bizarre he is.

That day, we were attack by at least two dozen magicians, and Onii-sama dismantled them with ease, but during the fight, I noticed that he wasn't using magic, which baffled me. Although he was winning, his opponents were using magic, quite skillfully I might add, yet he did not drew his CAD.

I voiced my question to Oba-sama, and she answered.

"_You brother is a unique case, he has a conditioned that prevents him from using magic normally. That's the reason why he was overlook."_

I was surprised at that revelation as I continue to watch Onii-sama destroying our attackers.

That piece of information made me realize the reason why he was treated so badly by the Yotsuba Clan.

A Yotsuba with poor magical abilities would disgrace the clan. After all, the Yotsuba was considered the strongest clan in Japan. Somebody produce by the clan with low magical capabilities would no doubt embarrass and disgrace the clan.

Which is the case of Onii-sama.

And yet, I am still confuse, more so than usual.

Yes, Onii-sama has low magical abilities, yet he was still able to destroy two dozen magicians like they were nothing with pure physical abilities alone.

That should count for something, right?

I mean, though he has low magical abilities, a person that can face two dozen magicians, all of them skilled, with nothing but his bare hands is worth acknowledgement, right?

Also, I noticed that after watching him in our school, that Onii-sama was a genius.

He's able to grasped lessons so quickly, regardless of how advance the lesson is. His capacity and his ability to learn was so out of this world it wasn't even funny. He's excellent in every physical and intellectual sport, nobody in our school could match him in pure physical or intellectual contest.

He was the perfect student, the perfect scholar.

So much so that it made me feel guilty for existing.

Because I am alive, he was forced to be shackled beside me. A person with so much talented, so much potential for greatness shackled to stay beside me, upholding a duty so binding that there was no possible escape for him but death.

I felt guilty limiting him, and I am upset at him for allowing to be limited by me.

Because of the mix feelings I have for him, I do not how to treat him.

A part of me wanted nothing but to treat him similar to the way family treats him, like a tool that can easily be disposed and replaced in a whim.

It would be easier for the two of us if I acted like the typical Yotsuba and just treated him like a tool.

And yet, regardless of how hard I try, I could never do it. I could never see or treat him like a tool.

And I could not understand my feelings whenever I see him interact with our cousins, the Kuroba twins.

Unlike the rest of the clan who treats Onii-sama as a mere commodity, as a second class human being, this two admired him. They were with me when I first saw Onii-sama fight, and they instantly idolized him, I would even say that they revere him.

With those two, I've noticed that Onii-sama was less distance, less cold, and he was showing a small amount of emotion in his eyes whenever he speaks with them.

Fumiya idolizes Onii-sama and looks at him as a big brother that he always wanted.

Ayako has a crush on him, regardless of how much she denies it. I could see it in her eyes that she likes Onii-sama as a man.

Watching Onii-sama interact with them was painful because I could not understand why he acts more like a proper brother to them but not to me. What makes them better than me that Onii-sama can act like a real brother to them, and not to me?

He further confuses me because he can be gentle with me. There are rare times when he shows me a side that he doesn't show to the Kuroba siblings, a side that I thought he lacks.

He shows me a side of him that makes my heart beat rapidly.

The way he protects me was unlike how a Guardian protects his/her master, it is unlike how a brother protects his sister. The way he protects me was similar to that of a man protecting the only thing that matters to him.

Also, there were rare times that he would look at me with such gentle and warm eyes that I had to take a double look, only to have my heart beat rapidly at the sight of those eyes focus at me, only at me.

Onii-sama confused me so much.

_**(Second Verse)**_

My confusion was cleared during the Okinawa Invasion.

The Okinawa Invasion happened to be a disaster for the Great Asian Alliance as they lost a large quantity of resources on their side.

But that is not the relevant portion of the story, not for me anyway.

During the Okinawa invasion, I almost died, together with Oka-sama. We were shot down by a bunch of traitors that frowns upon magicians.

When my body was torn with a hail of bullets, I collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from numerous parts of my body.

My vision was slowly darkening and I could feel my life slowly slipping from my fingers.

I thought that was it.

_"Miyuki!"_

In deaths door, Onii-sama called me, his voice was filled with despair as he appeared before me, the men that shot me and Oka-sama gone like they didn't even exist in the first place.

I was surprised with the development, yet I was happy.

Onii-sama called me with a voice filled with despair, he called with me such a desperate voice, with a voice with so much emotion as if he did not want me to go, as if he refuses to let death claim.

It was strange, when I collapsed on the ground, I was content in dying. After all, magicians tend to have a very short life expectancy. I was ready to die, because if I perish, Onii-sama would have a more normal life.

But when I heard his voice, sounding so desperate, so pleading, I could not help but want to live.

I wanted to live so that I could get to know him better.

And my silence wish was fulfilled by him.

'Something' was released in his left arm, something divine.

So divine that I could only describe that something as Onii-sama's essence, his heart.

My brother's 'heart' enveloped me, and I felt heaven itself embrace me.

I could think of no other way to describe the feeling of bliss that I felt that day.

That day was the day Onii-sama defeated death for me and for me alone.

And as the light that is Onii-sama's power wash over me, I could not help but smile with joy.

This is my big brother and he is mine.

I am his sister, and to protect me, he even destroyed death.

_"Miyuki, are you alright!?"_

Onii-sama inquired with a voice trembling voice, his body shaking in dread and desperation as he held me in his arms.

"Onii-sama…" That was the first time I called him that, but for some reason, those word passed smoothly through my lips. There was no feel of stuttering at all. Like I was meant to call him that.

As I said those words, I looked at Onii-sama and I was taken aback at the look in his eyes.

He looked at me with tears almost falling from his eyes as he embrace me close and firmly, like he did not want to let me go, like he wanted me to stay in his arms for the rest of my life.

And strangely, I shamelessly felt that being in Onii-sama's arms was where I belonged, as if this were only natural.

If Onii-sama felt like he did not want to let go of me, I wanted him to keep holding onto me. I wanted him to never let me go.

I wanted to stay in his arms for eternity.

But that is not to be, not yet anyway.

Onii-sama released me from his arms as he went to a rampage.

That day, I realize and understood what Oba-sama told me in regards to Onii-sama. The reason why he is consider by the clan as a failure.

It is normal for human beings to comprehend something that they could not understand as a failure.

It is normal for human beings to fear something that they could not understand or comprehend.

For the power that my Onii-sama wields is not the power that an ordinary human being can wield.

After all, only somebody of Onii-sama's caliber can wield a power of a God.

And Onii-sama showed the insects that attacked Okinawa what would happen when someone angers a God, and when that said God goes on a rampage.

When I was brought to safety, and when Onii-sama was sure that I would stay safe, he made preparations to go to the battlefield.

I pleaded him to stop. I wasn't aware of his abilities, so I do not want him to go to a place that would put him in danger. I just wanted him to stay beside me, to hold me and to never let go.

But strangely, for the first time, Onii-sama disobeyed my request.

_"Certainly, there's no need. I am not going because there's a need, but because I wish to, Miyuki….. As I said earlier, I am going for revenge against those who have hurt you….. Not for your sake, but for the sake of my own feelings…. If I don't, I won't be able to rest….To me, the only thing I can feel is truly precious is you alone, Miyuki."_

_"Miyuki, don't worry. You are the one thing precious to me. Therefore, in order to continue protecting you in the future, I will definitely come back safe."_

My head spun very wildly as he said those words.

I think that was Onii-sama's way of showing how much I meant to him. That was his method of saying 'I love you to me'!

I love you too, Onii-sama.

And as I watch Onii-sama leave for battle, I approached Oka-sama with my inquiries, and this time, I will not leave until I get answers.

When Oka-sama recovered from her wounds, I asked the question that has been plaguing for some time now.

The answer that I received was far from pleasant.

_"Tatsuya was born defective as a magician…"_

"_It's not that I feel no responsibility for bearing such a child, but the unchangeable fact was that Tatsuya was a hopeless cause as a magician…"_

"_From the time he was born, Tatsuya could use only two types of 'magic'. Decomposition of Eidos, and reconstruction of Information Bodies. Within the concept of these two categories Tatsuya has devised a variety of techniques he can use, but however far you take them, with just those two, it is impossible to alter Information Bodies as a true magician should…"_

"_Magic are the techniques which modify Information bodies, and thus change phenomena. However trivial the change is, to be able to make the change at all is magic. But Tatsuya is unable to do that. All he can do is break an Information Body down, and recreate it back in an earlier state. That is not magic in its truest sense. That child, who was born without the talent to use magic in the true sense of the term in altering Information Bodies, is unquestionably a defective magician…"_

"_Well, that reconstruction ability did end up saving us, but strictly speaking that power is not 'magic'…"_

"_But, we the Yotsuba are magicians who stand amongst the Ten Master Houses, and therefore one who cannot use magic cannot be a Yotsuba. That child, unable to use magic, could not live as one of the Yotsuba. So Maya and I, seven years ago, performed a certain operation on him. Although truth be told, the motivation behind that experiment wasn't that alone…"_

"_The Artificial Magician Plan. A project to implant in the consciousness of a person who isn't a magician, a man-made magic operation area and thus give him the abilities of a magician…"_

"_As a result of undergoing that mental reconstruction surgery, that child ended up losing his emotions…"_

"_No, rather than saying emotions it may be better to say urges. Strong anger, deep sorrow, intense jealousy, grudges, hatred, hungering appetite, sexual lust, blind love. Such 'beside oneself' impulses were lost, with one single exception, and in exchange Tatsuya obtained the ability to use magic…_

"_Unfortunately, the artificial magic operation area is markedly inferior in performance to that of a natural one, and he could only end up being used as a Guardian…" _

As I hear those words come out of Oka-sama's mouth, I could not help but feel my heart break.

Especially at the fact that the one who performed the surgery on Onii-sama was Oka-sama herself.

To experiment on her own son…

I think I just lost some respect that I have for Oka-sama.

As Oka-sama answered all of my questions, my eyes shifted my gazed to watch Onii-sama fight.

And as I watch him fight, I realize something!

Seven years ago, Onii-sama's fight back then was nothing more than a mere squabble, a childish squabble that was not worth his time or the effort.

When he fought our attackers all those years ago, he wasn't fighting seriously; he was just merely flexing his muscles.

Now, as I watch Onii-sama strive through the battlefield, I could now confidently say that I am now witnessing Onii-sama fight for the very first time.

And the way he fights was beautiful.

He wasn't fighting the enemy…In a fight, the opponent should at least prove to be challenging…He was utterly annihilating them…

And it was beautiful.

It was cruel of me to think so as he slaughtered the enemy left and right but truly, watching Onii-sama utilize his magic is nothing short of a masterpiece, a work of art.

I still could remember that day as clearly as it was yesterday. The screen showed Onii-sama, advancing resolutely into a desolate wasteland. Neither shell nor bullet could reach him. Tank-like things pointed their turrets at Onii-sama, and vanished along with the crew inside. Onii-sama continued without changing pace.

An enemy turret spat fire. It didn't reach. Onii-sama raised his right hand. The enemy form disappeared. It was almost like the special effects of a movie.

Allied soldiers fell. Onii-sama raised his left hand. Just with that, the fallen soldiers rose unscathed and continued the fight.

To the soldiers fighting alongside Onii-sama, it was a fortune beyond their wildest hopes. Any injuries, even fatal ones, were healed immediately as if merely waking from a dream.

To the enemies fighting against Onii-sama, he was terror incarnate. A nightmare who raised their foes, and obliterated all before him leaving only shadows and dust.

It was such a marvelous sight.

The Yotsuba was right. What Onii-sama was doing was not magic. Calling this power magic is an insult.

And Onii-sama unleashed his powers just because I got shot. Because of me, he unleashed the apocalypse upon the invading force.

All because I was harmed.

_"The one impulse left to him, is brotherly love…Love towards his sister, in other words you, and the desire to protect you…That is all he has left, his one true emotion." _

I do not know if it was an accident or if Onii-sama or Oka-sama made sure that that was the only thing that would remain in him after the surgery. I do not know…

But there is one thing I know…

My life is his.

_**(Third Verse)**_

After the Okinawa incident, Onii-sama and I became genuine siblings. We started acting like siblings to one another, and I can say with a smile that I never felt happier having such a brother like him in my life.

My Onii-sama makes me so happy, so very happy.

Now that we became close, now that I attempted to be his sister, he now acts differently around me.

He treats me like a princess, spoiling me in every turn, and though it was sometimes embarrassing, I could not help but feel joy whenever Onii-sama treats me as such.

He spoils me so much, and I enjoy every minute of it.

He was such a wonderful brother, so much so that the transition of our relationship happened flawlessly, so flawlessly that it felt like we were already close siblings from the start.

Actually, we were not close siblings, we are loving siblings. We jumped from being close to loving.

As I grew closer to Onii-sama, I started spending time getting to know him.

Truth be told, Onii-sama was a genius and he also has great work ethics. His entire room was a haven of knowledge in itself. He has many books in his room in varying subjects. I find this weird considering everything was already electronic, but I did not comment as most of the books in his room were university level. I could not understand any of those books.

I also see equipment meant for CAD tuning and maintenance. I knew that Onii-sama was interested in CAD development and technology, but I did not know that he already has a workshop of his own, a workshop that was National Research Center level.

This alone indicated to me that Oka-sama still has some sort of love for Onii-sama.

Still, I was curious about Onii-sama'S workshop and requested him to calibrate my CAD. To give somebody your CAD specification is like baring yourself naked to that person, and though I was embarrass, I gave my CAD specification to my Onii-sama for him to calibrate.

Best decision I ever made!

The CAD that he calibrated was beyond perfection, way better than Oka-sama's calibration. My magic improved by leaps and bounds using the CAD that he calibrates. It was like Onii-sama knew everything about me while calibrating my CAD, and that thought alone sends shivers of excitement through my body.

I don't know but the thought of Onii-sama knowing my entirety was a prospect that was quite pleasant to me.

Of course, our relationship was not rainbows and unicorns…Yes, I use that reference, I'm a girl, don't ask.

Most of the members of the clan had frowned upon the improvement of my relationship with Onii-sama. After all, in their eyes, Onii-sama was merely a guardian, and thus should be treated as such. They expected me to treat him as a tool, as a servant.

Not going to happen, not anymore.

After all, Onii-sama is precious to me, so very precious to me.

Of course, some of them had enough tact to not criticize our relationship, but there was some who vocally voice their displeasure and disgust to me. Some of them even openly insulted me.

And that made Onii-sama mad,

Those who insulted me had one of their limbs ripped off by Onii-sama, painfully and I knew that he did not use Decomposition when he tore those limbs of their bodies.

Of course, that resulted into some unpleasant situation for Onii-sama as the members that insulted me and he assaulted attacked him in retaliation.

It always takes me to call Onii-sama back to prevent him from killing them. I don't understand why I waited for those people to be hanging on a tread before asking Onii-sama to stop.

Actually, I wanted them to be thoroughly beaten by Onii-sama so that they could understand his power. They might not acknowledge him but they should know that Onii-sama is stronger than him, that they are not even worthy enough to see his magic or to even fall victim to his magic.

After all, we human can only alter reality.

Onii-sama can destroy the very reality that we live in.

That makes him superior to any of us.

It was also pretty amusing to have those people complain about Onii-sama stepping out of line and not knowing his place to Oba-sama herself. It was amusing considering that instead of punishing Onii-sama, Oba-sama merely stated that they should know better and not insult or offend me to prolong their life. She told them that they should have known that Onii-sama would have reacted that way if I am insulted or offended, as it is his duty to protect my honor, and also stated that they were lucky to still be alive considering how ruthless he is.

This angered them but they relented. In the Yotsuba, nobody would cross Oba-sama. She is, technically speaking; the strongest in the clan and to say that she is heartless, merciless, and ruthlessly aggressive is like saying the sun is bright and hot.

Still, I was somewhat happy when Oba-sama dismissed all those complain while discreetly complimenting Onii-sama's prowess. At the very least, although Onii-sama was a guardian, he at least was acknowledged by Oba-sama as somebody strong.

Nobody in the clan can insult or criticize the way I treat or act around Onii-sama. They were too afraid of Onii-sama to try.

Still, that does not stop them from insulting and belittling Onii-sama, and of course, Onii-sama does not care. After all, just as long as I am not involved, he does not mind and merely ignores them.

I do not have the same patience with the clan as Onii-sama.

They insulted Onii-sama.

I retaliated for Onii-sama's sake and froze those people until they develop a fear of ice.

As long as I live, nobody would insult Onii-sama.

After all, Onii-sama is the most precious thing to me and I will not allow the person precious to me to be belittled.

_**(Fourth Verse)**_

If there was one thing good that came out of Oka-sama's death that would be me and Onii-sama having a house of our own.

I was saddened by Oka-sama's death. Oka-sama and I were very close and it devastated me when she died.

Luckily, I have Onii-sama to comfort me, and thus the pain was dulled. After all, I cannot be too sad if I have Onii-sama in my bed, lying beside me while holding me tightly in his arms, our bodies pressed together.

As I said in Okinawa, I belong in Onii-sama's arms.

Still, we moved out of the house because of the fact that Chichi brought home his mistress, and I will not live in the same house together with the woman that Chichi have been sleeping with for God knows how long.

Or in Onii-sama's words: I do not want to be in the way of two lovers going at it. Insert sarcasm here!

So we moved out.

Of course, Chichi tried to stop us, but after facing the end of Onii-sama's CAD, he relented.

It is a very sad that the son had already surpassed the father at such a young age, but the only thing special about Chichi was his psion count and genes, nothing more.

So Onii-sama and I moved out of our original house into a house provided for us by the Yotsuba. Apparently, Onii-sama had already prepared for us moving out and had already prepared the necessities for us to live together.

Sure, it was awkward for us to live together without adult supervision, but Onii-sama was mature enough for both of us.

Yes, during the first months after Oka-sama's death, Onii-sama was my pillar of strength. He supported me and comforted me whenever I needed him and he never left my side. During those months, I was Onii-sama's world and I was in utopia during those days.

I was very thankful that I had Onii-sama, because Chichi was too busy goofing around with his mistress to tend to his son and daughter.

Actually, Chichi is without a doubt a disgrace for a father.

I am sure that Onii-sama world have been a better father than him, like he is a better magician.

And Onii-sama had proven that to me as he provided for the two us when we moved out.

Apparently, because of Oka-sama's death, the production rate and selling rate of Four Leaves Production, the company that Oka-sama established, decreased considerably, so considerably that it almost drove the company to the ground.

Chichi failed to remedy the problem because he had always taken the back seat while running the company.

Onii-sama intervened before the company was reduced to nothing.

Taking the name Taurus Silver, Onii-sama succeeded Oka-sama as the leading Engineer in the company.

It wasn't official, but Onii-sama's worked put Four Leaves Technology on the map worldwide.

Originally a provider of spare parts for Magic Engineering, the Silver Series is the one that put FLT on the CAD manufacturing map.

The Silver Series was the machination of Onii-sama, his masterpiece.

The Silver Series are specialized CADs made by Taurus Silver, and is publicly acknowledged as the defining work of FLT's technical abilities. It's the best CAD for incorporating Loop Cast.

The Loop Cast system was Onii-sama's most defining invention before the Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic.

With Onii-sama leading the Four Leaves Technology's CAD Development 3rd Division, a group that was once seen as rebels and renegades, they were able to establish Four Leaves Technology as the leading CAD manufacturer in all of Asia.

And I felt pride at this because Onii-sama became known worldwide.

Onii-sama was Taurus Silver, the first person in the world to develop the 'Loop Cast System', raising the speed of Activation Sequences for Specialized CADs by twenty percent; he also reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. He is called the genius engineer that advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year.

That person is my beloved brother.

My Onii-sama is an amazing person because he was able to juggle working in the FLT, being a student, and his responsibility as a Special Lieutenant Army's 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. He juggled all of his jobs while still being caring and doting big brother to me.

He spoils me so much, often time showering with gifts and taking me out to numerous places so we could have fun and bond together.

I could not help but be joyous at how caring he is.

But that also made me very possessive.

Onii-sama is very popular in our middle school. He was the top of the year in both academics and sports. He was the go to person whenever the clubs needed somebody for a competition regardless whether it was academics or sports. He was also the Student Council President in our middle school.

And apparently, this really made me sick; he was also the most desirable guy in the school according to the rumor mill.

Not that I don't understand, Onii-sama is very desirable. I know that first hand.

That is why I should not be bothered whenever I see several love letters stuffed in his shoe locker. I shouldn't be angry whenever some random woman approached my Onii-sama to merely confess her feelings to him. I shouldn't snap whenever some woman tries to flirt with my Onii-sama.

Unfortunately, I am not that strong.

No, in fact, I am weak.

In fact, I did not know when it began but I think I had fallen deeply in love with him.

I have fallen deeply in love with my own big brother.

But he is too irresistible for his own sake.

Funny, it is really funny. There are many men that would do anything to have me as their girlfriend, even I know that, but the one person who I wanted to be my lover is out of my reach.

He is my Onii-sama, he is my brother, and he cannot be mine that way…

But still, I would be damn if I would let those harpies get their hands on my Onii-sama…

In fact, Onii-sama does not need a lover. When it came down to it, Onii-sama parted with his emotion to love a woman just to keep his love for me alive.

Yes, that's it. Onii-sama does not want a lover because he has me, his little sister to stay with him forever.

It makes sense now.

I mean, a lover does not stay with you forever, a lover may come and go depending on the situation, and a lover is not permanent.

Girlfriends, Lovers, Wives, they come and they go. In this age, it's rare to have a committed girlfriend, it's rare to have a descent lover, and the number of divorces increased year by year.

That kind of relationship would not sate Onii-sama.

But with me, his sister, I can confidently say that I can sate Onii-sama's needs in a relationship. Unlike some random woman, I will not leave him when the going gets tough. I will always understand him no matter what he does.

And I will always stay beside him regardless of the hell that will befall upon me. I will never hurt him, I will merely love him.

Yes, Onii-sama does not need a lover, he has me, after all, his little sister.

I mean, let's face it; I have everything that Onii-sama would want for a woman. He does not need to search for another.

After all, when I succeed Oba-sama as the head of the Yotsuba, he and I will rule the clan together.

And another thing, if Onii-sama comes to me and asks me to make love to him, I will do so with no hesitation and I am sure that I'll be moaning Onii-sama's name throughout the intercourse.

Yes, Onii-sama only needs me, he does not need any other.

After all, I am Shiba Miyuki, soon to be Yotsuba Miyuki, and when it came down to it, I am the person whom Onii-sama chose to love and protect.

Now that the subject matter is settled, where did I put my CAD…There are some annoying women that I need to turn into popsicles.


End file.
